Disturbing The Peace
by diamantefleming
Summary: Idon't know how long Iv'e been here, but my body is aching everywhere, even my eyes and my heart. I can't will myself to close them because every time I do I see the dark green orbs staring back at me with confusion,hurt,betrayal,and... hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Twilight -i wish i did though-**

**This is my first time writng. Point. Blank. Period. So please have mercy on my soul. :)**

* * *

**Preface**

Cold. That's all I can feel, physically and emotionally. I knew I shouldn't have pushed him into doing something so stupid, but I can't figure out how I ended up here.

A small, cold, pitch-black room.

I know I'm not blindfolded, and I know that I have probably been thrown on this concrete floor it may explain the massive headache. My hands and feet are chained. The rugged metal biting into my ice-pale skin, making it feels as though icebergs were laying on them. I don't know how long I've been here -Minutes? Hours? Days? Who knows!-, but my body is aching everywhere, even my eyes and my heart. I can't will myself to close them because every time I do I see the dark green orbs staring back at me with confusion, hurt, betrayal, and… hate.

_NO! _I scream in my head. _It wasn't for you it was for someone else._

But I know as many times I say it aloud and in my head. My brain and heart will not come into an agreement with my words.

I hear rattling and a rustle. I freeze. Then I see bright lights in front of me and a shape of a man step in. It reminds me of _him_. Dark evil eyes and beach tanned. I was taken by a demon but saved by an angel. _My _green-eyed angel.

"Isabellaaaaa" I knew it was him. His voice sharp and as cold as this room made me shiver. "I knew you were going to come back to me. It's been to long." He walks closer and I know that today is the last day I get to think of my green-eyes.

My angel.

My love.

My Edward.


	2. Daydream Come True? Pt 1

**Heelllooo Fanfic Readers I'm Back Annddd It's THANKSGIVING! ;) Oh How They Love My Dressing LOLZ **

**I Don't Know What Possesed Me To Put This Up So Soon It Makes Me Feel Good To Put All Of My Work On Here**

**But As A Disclaimer Steph Meyers Still Owns Everything Twilight I Hate/Love Her For That. _(what fanfic writer doesn't?)_**

* * *

_**6 Months Earlier...**_

"Bella. Bellaaaa. Hellloooo!" Says the familiar tinkling voice behind me. Breaking the daze I was surely enough in.

"Hmmm?" I turn around to see Alice with her hands on her tiny hips, an eyebrow cocked to one side and a smirk on her face. I sigh. "What Alice?"

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Nothing." A wave of the hand hoping she would dismiss it.

She didn't.

"When are you going to talk to him? It's been months. If you're not going to talk to him I will go up to him a set you up, or put you on a date of my choice. We have customers you know." She says shaking her head while walking –more like dancing- down to the entrance podium to greet said customers. Muttering something about a kitten looking into an aquarium of fish.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I actually do. His slim but built like body and reddish brownish hair. _Maybe bronze?_ Yeah, a bronze colored disarray. His fingers combing threw it trying to tame the perfect disaster. _There goes my train of thought. _I've thought –even dreamed- about him everyday –and night- since the first day I laid eyes on him. Two months ago.

You see, me and Alice have been best friends since I moved to Forks from Phoenix, Arizona in freshmen year. Typical story, parents divorced when I was too young to remember, lived with mom, visited dad every summer that I could, mom got remarried to a baseball player who travels. I didn't want that I wanted somewhere stable, mom didn't , and so my conclusion ended up here living with my dad in an always raining no sunlight town of Forks, Washington. We're in the beginning our junior year of high school, working in a little restaurant in Port Angeles called La Belle Italia.

We've been working here since the summer. Only for a summer job then, but we got attached and stayed. We only work on Wednesdays and weekends now. I used to come to Port Angeles to go shopping with Alice, Rosalie, and Angela or to the book store across the street –where the bronze haired god worked-. He seemed to fit more into a magazine in the bookstore instead of selling them.

_And there I go again in the daze._

"BELLA!" Startled, I whip my head up to see Alice laughing. "Why don't you go to table 17 and start taking orders to take your mind off "the bronze haired god"?"

I swear the horrified embarrassed shocked expression made Alice laugh harder, getting pretty much everybody's attention to the scene in front of them.

"Alice! Quiet down people are starting to stare." She quieted down just a little. I sighed running my fingers through my hair; forgetting that it was in a ponytail. "I can't believe I said that aloud."

"Its okay sweetie. Go on and do your job." She chuckled quietly. Pushing me to where table 17 was. That tiny thing is strong. I almost tripped trying to regain my balance –the little I _do_ have-, and walked over to table 17 where a big bear of a guy was sitting at. Once he saw me walk over to his table he smiled, he had a dimple in his cheek and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hiya." He said with his booming voice almost scaring me a bit.

"Hello; welcome to La Belle Italia. I'm Isabella Swan. Are you ready to order Sir?"

"I'm Emmet not "Sir" I'm still 18. Can I be young for a little while longer?"

I chuckled. "Sure you can. Your order Si- Emmet?"

"Oh! Ahh no not yet I'm waiting for my brother. But can I get a Coke with lime?"

I asked him if that was all, he confirmed a yes. I took a couple more seconds to take other peoples orders as well and set off to give the chef their orders and make the drinks.

When I was walking back to give Emmet his drink I noticed another guy with him. His hood up and head down and arms crossed underneath it. When I got to the table I heard Alice's laugh I looked up to see what her problem was. She was looking directly at me.

I gave her a questioning look as if asking _what?_ But she just shook her head and kept staring.

_Sometimes I worry about her…_

When I looked back at the table Emmet was looking at me with a big smile on his face, waiting for me to say something. The guy's head was still down.

"Sorry about that." I set his drink on the table. "Would you like-"

But I was cut off by a velvet voice and piercing green eyes. For a second I was too distracted by them to notice how harsh his words were.

"…..n't _like _anything from you, so if you would be so kind and….."

I'm sure the fire in my eyes cut him off from what he was about to say. His expression changed and his rigid jaw and hands loosened, he almost looked apologetic. I would've let him apologize but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"EDWA-"

"Well excuse me _Sir_ for trying to do my job. If you don't like it, I'd suggest you leave." While saying it I set the ordering tray down and I was leaning right over to him and looked directly into his eyes. I stared a little bit longer half waiting for him to retort and half trying to remember the exact color of his eyes.

I felt one of Alice's tiny hands on my wrist trying to pull me back.

I turn to her shocked face and mumbled something about taking a break. I took off my waitress apron, shoved it at her and walked out. I heard her calling my name but I wasn't going to stop I really did need that break.

It was dark and a little cold out. The moving clouds in the sky telling me that it was going to rain soon. I left my jacket inside the restaurant, but I was not about to go inside to see _him _again.

As soon as I thought of him though, I couldn't stop. Who was he to tell me what to do while doing my job? Yeah of course I'm supposed to take orders but he didn't have to be so harsh. Hell! He should've waited until I was finished. I wasn't taking to long of his precious time.

"Miss? Miss? Ummm Bella?" _Oh God please don't be him…._ I stop walking and turn around slowly. Huh when did I cross the street? I need to be careful next time. While thinking this I almost forgot his beautiful voice said my name. Almost.

I see him-I really need to learn this guy's name- and all his beautiful glory walking slowly across the street with his hands up in surrender.

* * *

**Hey There! You Know That Little Button Right There? Yeah Gone Head And Click It Make The World A Better Place (well mine and yours atleast) Review This Chapter And I Will Love You For The Rest Of My Life. And I'll Also Consider Putting Some YOUR Opinions Into The Story As Well.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! xoxo-Diamante**


End file.
